Por esa vez
by Amai Star of Darkness
Summary: Porque lograré qué lo que alguna vez fue un "Por esa vez" se convierta en un "Por siempre". Ya lo verás, Matsuoka Rin... ¡One-shot! [Yaoi] /Posible falta de lógica. Incoherencias. Algo de OoC, tal vez/ HaruRinHaru (?) ustedes véanlo como les parece, la cosa es que es mi pareja favorita. ¡Y un feliz San Valentín! ;) .-¡Denle una oportunidad! D:


**Por esa vez...**

 **Disclaimer:** Free! - Iwatobi Swim Club no me pertenece.

 **Advertencia:** Leve Slash. Yaoi. Relación homosexual. Como quieran decirle (aunque más que nada es un jodido intento de Shonen-ai xD). Posible falta de lógica e incoherencias. Yo ya avise~

 **Nota:** ¡Feliz San Valentín! No importa si están en pareja, solteros o sólo enamorados ;)

* * *

 _¿Sólo por esa vez?_

Mirando fijamente el cielo azul, flotando de espaldas en la gran piscina al aire libre de Iwatobi, un chico de cabellos azabaches y ojos azules se encontraba metido en sus pensamientos, ignorando inconscientemente a sus amigos del club de natación. Haru parecía preocupado y eso preocupaba a sus compañeros de equipo.

—Makoto-Sempai.—susurró Gou de la nada.

—¿Qué pasa?—preguntó el dueño de las orbes verdes.

—¿Sabes que le pasa a Haruka-Sempai?—cuestionó en un tono preocupado la pelirroja.

El castaño miró a su mejor amigo de infancia, para luego suspirar, fijar su mirada esmeralda nuevamente en la menor de los Matsuoka y negar con la cabeza. No sabía lo que le sucedía al azabache y Nanase no se lo contaría, aparentemente.

—Tal vez, Haru-chan este e-na-mo-ra-do.—dijo el enérgico rubio al apoyar sus brazos sobre los bordes de la piscina, estando él adentro.—¿No les parece?—preguntó alegre.

—No lo creo, Nagisa-kun.—negó el chico de los ojos morados al ir a su lado.

El lindo chico hiso un adorable puchero, un tanto enfurruñado. Él tenía razón.

—No lo sé chicos, tal vez Nagisa-kun tenga razón.—intervino la única chica presente.—Digo, es la tercera vez en diez minutos que veo suspirar a Haruka-Sempai.—comentó al apretar la tabla que tenía entre sus manos.

Y los tres muchachos restantes observaron de forma analítica al amante del agua y la caballa, ¿Sería posible? El que el oji-azul estuviese enamorado...

 _¿Por qué sólo por esa vez?_

Nanase Haruka tenía un secreto, uno tan profundo como especial que ni siquiera su mejor amigo, Tachibana Makoto, una de las personas más cercanas que tenía, conocía. Aquel secreto sólo lo conocían él y la otra persona con quién lo compartía.

 _Y esa persona no era nadie más que su competitivo amigo, Matsuoka Rin._

Haru lo recordaba como si hubiese sido ayer y no hace varios años atrás, cuando estuvieron juntos en la escuela elemental, y habían participado junto con Nagisa y Makoto en su última competencia en equipo de aquella época, cuando participó por primera vez en una carrera de relevos, dónde el pelirrojo le había enseñado esa vista tan...especial. Suspiró, un tanto embobado. Y su secreto comenzaba allí, luego de ganar el premio del primer lugar, sacarse las correspondientes fotos, cuando ambos se encontraban solos en los vestidores, completamente cambiados de ropa, con el chico de los ojos rosas y el castaño esperándolos afuera, recordaba que habían hablado, se habían despedido y hasta...se habían besado, claro que al ser su primer beso había sido corto, casto y algo torpe pero también cálido y dulce.

También recordaba lo que habían dicho antes de ir con sus amigos, y, sinceramente, si antes le había parecido un tanto...incómodo ahora le disgustaba.

"—H...Haru.—le había llamado el dueño de las orbes carmesí.—Esto...lo de recién, que sea sólo por esta vez...que sea nuestro secreto, ¿Sí?—pidió con un lindo rubor cubriendo sus mejillas.

Por alguna razón desconocida el joven azabache sintió como algo se estrujaba en su interior, se contraía, lo dicho por su amigo le agradaba tanto como le desagradaba, le gustaba el tener un secreto con Rin, algo especial, pero le disgustaba el no poder tener otra vez ese tipo de contacto con el chico, y no sabía por qué.

—Está bien.—dijo de forma inexpresiva pero -si no hubiese desviado la mirada- el primogénito de los Matsuoka se hubiera dado cuenta del lío de sentimientos que se podían ver en las lagunas azulinas que eran los ojos del azabache."

Suspirando quién supiese por qué número de vez, Nanase cogió aire, achicándose en su lugar al abrazar sus piernas, acercándolas todo lo posible a su pecho, tomando una forma fetal, soltando todo el aire contenido por la nariz al tiempo que daba una vuelta carnero en el agua, para luego tomar otra bocanada de aire y comenzar a nadar su preciado estilo libre. Luego de que Rin se hubiese ido a Australia, con el paso de los días y las semanas lentamente pero de forma segura, sin la necesidad de una confusión sumamente grande y problemática, se había ido dando cuenta de lo que sentía por el competitivo chico pelirrojo, de ojos carmín y dientes curiosamente parecidos a los de un tiburón, y realmente no se había hecho mucho problema al descubrir que más que gustarle, Matsuoka le había robado el corazón.

 _Me gustaría que hubiera una segunda vez..._

Y por eso, cuando el divertido pelirrojo volvió luego de año nuevo se había sentido verdaderamente feliz -por mucho que no lo haya demostrado-, pensó que lentamente podría ir haciendo un camino para llegar al romántico de su amigo, para que le viera de otra forma, porque aunque sabía que lo sucedido en la competencia sólo había sido cosa de una vez, _de esa vez_ , quería que se repitiera una segunda, una tercera y hasta cuarta vez.

 _Quería que Rin se enamorará de él, así como él estaba enamorado de Rin, por muy egoísta que sonase._

Pero todos sus pensamientos, esperanzas e ideas que tenían que ver con ello se habían ido al garete por culpa de aquella competencia uno a uno que fue presenciada por Goro-san, cuando el pelirrojo se desplomó frente a él por no haber logrado ganarle, para luego decirle que dejaría la natación, y entonces fue allí cuando él dejó de nadar por los siguientes tres años.

 _Había dejado una de las cosas que más amaba porque pensaba que había dañado a una de las personas que más amaba..._

Luego habían comenzado a suceder todas las demás cosas, el encuentro con Nagisa, la creación del club de natación, el regreso de Rin, la aparición de Rei y Gou, la ayuda de la profesora Ama y Goro-san, la nueva rivalidad con Samezuka, los entrenamientos, las competencias.

 _El volver a nadar..._

Han pasado por muchas cosas, separados o juntos y de eso no tiene ninguna duda, y ahora luego de muchos problemas, de caerse y volverse a levantar, las cosas están dentro de todo bien, las cosas entre él y Rin están bien, como antes. Las esperanzas y sueños vuelven a su cabeza con fuerza pero se siente inseguro, ¿Y si hace algo mal?

 _Quiero una segunda vez, una segunda oportunidad -aunque más bien sea la primera- pero, dime Rin, ¿Me dejarías?_

Con un grito por parte de Makoto, el chico de ojos azules sabe que ya es tiempo de irse, y refunfuñando sale de la gran piscina, pero 10 minutos después, y se va con el resto de sus amigos para ponerse el uniforme. Mientras camina a los vestidores mira por un instante el despejado cielo, aún pensativo, sigue inseguro, sí, pero está decidido, quiere ganarse al romántico chico capitán de Samezuka y lo logrará, no sabe cómo pero sabe que llegará a su objetivo.

Por eso, cuando luego de salir de la escuela se fueron al centro comercial los cinco juntos aún con el uniforme de la secundaria Iwatobi puesto, y se encontraron _convenientemente_ con cierto pelirrojo, con su corazón aparentemente corriendo una maratón y una pequeña sonrisa adornando su rostro, Haruka estuvo mucha más seguro que esta vez sí lograría algo.

 _Porque lograré qué lo que alguna vez fue un "Por esa vez" se convierta en un "Por siempre". Ya lo verás, Matsuoka Rin..._

* * *

 **¡Hola! Yo aquí presentándome en un nuevo Fandom y con una de mis parejas favoritas :3**

 **Antes que nada quiero agradecer a Mika-san por ayudarme cuando tuve una que otra duda mientras escribía este OS, ¡Gracias amiga!~ :3**

 **Bien ahora...¡Perdonen si tuve algunos cuantos errores de cualquier tipo y olvide corregir! Ahora escribo desde el celular y cuesta trabajo corregirlo como normalmente lo hago, de todas formas siempre se me pasa algo. Además, obvio no será la ultima vez que me vean por aquí ;v**

 **Comentarios, consejos, críticas y demás [Mientras sean de buena manera] Bienvenidos sean!**

 **¡Sin más nada que decir me retiro!**

 **¡Sayonara minna-san! n.n**


End file.
